Une histoire de préjugés
by Frazettine
Summary: Rien qu'un paquet de patacitrouilles...Sybille Trelawney, pleine de préjugés, dans le Poudlard Express, face à "ce" garçon...Une amitié qui débute...


**Les Dieux du Stade :** La communauté LJ de Dieux du Stade voir lien dans mon profil) rassemble les fans du plus Noble des Sports. Tout le monde peut s'exprimer sur le Quidditch, qu'on l'aime ou pas (il vaut quand même mieux l'aimer pour ne pas se faire taper sur les doigts)

**PomPom Power :** Encore une communauté LJ, elle met à l'honneur tous les personnages oubliés du monde de JKR. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que Harry, Ron et Hermione...

**Note de l'auteur :** OS écrite en réponse au défi du mois "haters" sur DdS et sur le sorcier du mois "Sybille Trelawney" sur PP-P. Personnelement je l'aime bien, je l'ai écris comme ca pour m'occuper, ca prend pas la tête et ca détend. C'est une amitié à laquelle on ne st'attend pas et qui va être bien vite oubliée Mais ils sont si mignons...

**Disclaimer :** JKR, personnages, etc...

**

* * *

**

**Une histoire de préjugés**

Il est presque midi, le train roule, et les élèves affamés attendent impatiemment le traditionnel chariot de friandises. Mais Sybille n'a que faire de toutes ces sucreries. Elle ne mange que la nourriture si délicate que seuls les elfes de maison savent préparer. Seule dans son compartiment, elle a l'habitude de ne pas se mêler aux autres. C'est du à son don exceptionnel, son Troisième Œil, transmis dans sa famille, et qui attire les insultes et les railleries. Des jaloux, voilà ce qu'ils sont. Sybille est bien trop haute pour faire attention à la fange qui tente en vain de tacher ses mocassins en cuir de dragon. Sa famille est riche, la voyance est un bon commerce, malgré le scepticisme de certains.

La vie au château ne sera qu'instruction, c'est juré. Dédiée à la culture de son don. Les beuveries, les sorties, le Quidditch, c'est bon pour la couche populaire. Elle, elle sera à Serdaigle, la maison qui l'aidera à porter son intelligence comme un poids sûr, pas une charge.

Sybille est pleine de préjugés. Elle aurait sûrement continué si ce garçon n'était pas rentré à ce moment-là, avec ses bras remplis de friandises multicolores, traînant sa valise derrière lui.

Elle n'a rien mangé depuis le matin, et attend le banquet avec impatience. La vue de ce garçon et de ses sucreries vient rappeler à son ventre qu'il est vide, dans un long gargouillis. Il s'installe tranquillement, amasse les emballages sur la banquette à côté de lui, et les entame en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Tu en veux ?

- Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé.

Le mensonge est innocent, son ventre le dément avec véhémence. Il se sent prêt à fâcher le palais délicat de la jeune voyante pour recevoir son pain quotidien.

- Ton estomac n'a pas l'air d'accord.

Elle ne répond pas. Il vaut mieux garder sa salive pour ne pas se déshydrater.

Un quart d'heure passe ainsi. Elle résiste à l'envie de s'allonger sur la banquette en se tordant de douleur. La bienséance, apprise par sa grand-mère, lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas correct pour une jeune fille de son rang de montrer ainsi ses jambes.

Il ouvre une boîte de patacitrouilles, et lui tend.

- Prends-en un, on voit bien que tu meurs de faim.

Tendre la main n'engage à rien. Et Sybille pour une fois ne voit rien de néfaste. La gentillesse du garçon lui inspire la compassion.

« Il est vrai que les couches populaires ont l'habitude de partager »

En pensant cela, elle est loin de se douter que c'est elle qui en cet instant attire la compassion des autres.

Même si elle est encore un peu jeune pour ca, elle se dit que ce garçon-là n'est pas moche. Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant non plus, gentil même. Autant essayer de communiquer avec l'Autre Côté pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Peut-être que sa conversation parviendra à la distraire.

- Ou est-ce que tu penses aller ? Moi j'irais à Serdaigle.

- Je ne sais pas, Poufsouffle peut-être. On ne peut pas savoir à l'avance, alors on verra bien non ?

- Justement, moi je peux voir ce genre de choses. Dans ma famille, on hérite des dons de voyance de mères en filles.

- Oh. Tu peux voir dans quelle maison j'irai alors ?

- Ca ne se commande pas ce genre de choses. Ce sont les visions qui viennent à moi, pas le contraire. Donc non, je ne peux pas.

L'explication est un peu brusque, mais Sybille se rend compte de son impolitesse. Tout le monde ne peut pas comprendre les subtilités du Troisième Œil. Mais l'Autre Côté s'enthousiasme.

- C'est original comme talent. Je ne pourrais pas rivaliser.

- Tu n'as pas de don ? Tu dois venir d'une famille Moldue alors. Moi je suis une Sang Pure.

- Je suis Moldu, mais j'ai des ancêtres lointains qui sont sorciers. C'est d'eux que je tiens. Je suis Métamorphomage. Regarde.

Il modifie son nez, ses cheveux. Elle a sous les yeux un clone qui sourit d'un air qu'elle-même n'aurait jamais osé prendre devant sa famille. Dans l'aristocratie, il faut savoir se tenir.

- C'est original, dit-elle simplement.

Elle n'a pas l'intention d'en faire un rival. Son talent à elle est bien supérieur, idée qui encore une fois résulte de préjugés acquis depuis l'enfance.

L'Autre Côté à l'air d'un Monsieur Tout le Monde. Quelqu'un qui s'amuse avant de faire ses devoirs et joue au Quidditch, cette horreur, ce sport de brutes, dont une personne aussi délicate qu'elle ne peut que se détourner.

- Tu joue au Quidditch ?

Ca n'a pas loupé.

- Non.

- Tu n'aimes pas ca peut-être ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Oh si, elle sait. Elle l'a en horreur, cet étalage de balles, de brutalités et de blessés. Jamais, par Merlin, elle ne s'y abaissera.

- Tu connais les règles ?

Il s'obstine. Mais elle n'a pas encore le droit d'utiliser sa baguette, et lui coller la bouche ave un sort ne résoudrait pas le problème. « Il faut parfois faire des concessions avec les autres » disait Tante Victoria. C'est le moment de faire des efforts pour Sybille.

- Non. Je n'ai jamais joué au Quidditch, et je n'ai jamais vu de match, alors je ne sais pas.

C'est la vérité. C'est son ignorance qui lui donne de fausses idées des autres. Enfermée à la maison, « trop intelligente pour être mêlée aux autres », elle a été privée de son libre-arbitre.

- Tu vas voir c'est pas très compliqué. Tu as quatre balles, et…

L'Autre Côté s'anime. Il est passionné, ca se voit. Sybille finit par l'envier. Il a grandit entouré des gens qui l'ont aimé sans être distants avec lui, parce que le protocole l'exigeait.

L'après-midi passe vite, trop vite au goût de Sybille. Elle voudrait tout savoir de ce jeu, continuer à parler avec ce garçon, encore et encore. Elle vient de se faire son premier ami.

- Au fait, dit-il en attrapant sa valise, je m'appelle Tonks. Ted Tonks.

- Sybille Trelawney.

- Et bien, j'espère qu'on va être dans la même maison alors !

Sybille sourit. Elle supplie intérieurement, supplie le Troisième Œil de lui envoyer une vision positive. Mais rien n'y fait. Ses dons de voyance ont pris leurs RTT aujourd'hui.

- Poufsouffle !

Ted sourit, c'est la seule chose que l'on peut voir car le Choixpeau lui tombe sur le visage. Sybille sait qu'elle vient après lui sur la liste.

- Trelawney, Sybille.

Sybille avance doucement. Elle prie pour aller dans la même maison que Ted. Elle a finit par se dire qu'elle a besoin d'amis, que Ted est le premier qu'elle se soit fait. Oublier Serdaigle, elle ne veut plus être seule, mise à l'écart. Le tabouret a des airs de chaise électrique, cette machine que des Moldus fous ont inventée. Le chapeau miteux est lourd, trop lourd pour sa tête. Elle supplie intérieurement.

- Serdaigle !

En vain. Elle se lève, marche vers sa table, jette un œil en arrière. Ted lui adresse un sourire désolé. Il est déjà en train de parler Quidditch avec un autre garçon.

Elle s'assoit parmi les siens, ses nouveaux camarades. Le lendemain, elle aura déjà oublié ce qu'elle a vécu, elle sera redevenue le prodige, vouée à de grandes études. Malgré tout, elle aura aussi appris à oublier ses préjugés.

Il aura suffit d'un après-midi, d'un garçon, d'un simple paquet de patacitrouilles.


End file.
